What He Needed To Be
by FluffySnowflake
Summary: Since the moment they first met, Sheik was always whatever Link needed him to be.


(Gah! I had this completely written up and ready to be posted Tuesday, when my Internet cut out! I wanted to cry! It's here now, though.)

Title: What He Needed To Be

Summary: From the moment they first met, Sheik was always whatever Link needed him to be.

Rating: T, because I'm paranoid. :D

Pairing: Male!SheikxLink

So, this was just another random thing I came up with. I've had good luck with all my random things so far, so I hope this one works out too! This is set in OOT, and kinda follows the story, but in flashes. And yes, Sheik is his own male character in this. Because I can! ^_^ That being said, I hope I kept this in character. This is only my second canon-set LoZ fic, and most definitely the longest. Keep in mind, too, that I haven't played OOT in over a year.

Warning: Here there be slash! Don't like, don't read. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or its characters. I'd be bragging nonstop if I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

_When they first met, Sheik was a mystery._

Blue eyes opened to see the familiar, worn stone of the Temple of Time. It was the last real thing Link had seen before being locked away in sleep for (he couldn't even believe it) seven years; the image of the stone was burned deep within Link's mind.

"Link…" he was brought out of his thoughts by Navi's voice. Reaching up, he gently patted his fairy, still shocked at the sight of his large hands.

Hesitantly, Link took a few steps, descending the stairs off of the platform that formerly held the master sword. Stumbling, he fell to his knees, unused to his new, larger body. Sighing, Link picked himself up again determinedly. With Navi flitting around him in encouragement, Link began taking small steps. Slowly, he grew steadier on his feet and was able to walk all the way around the platform.

Satisfied, Link headed for the exit, ready to begin his journey. A slight rustle behind him made him reach a hand back and unsheathe his sword. Turning, he braced himself.

A figure was standing bathed in shadow, speaking straight to Link.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," the voice, slightly muffled, drifted across the empty space as the figure stepped forward. The light revealed a boy with blonde hair, long and covering one eye, the uncovered eye burning red, and a tight blue battlesuit. The boy was short and lean. He was older than Link.

No, that wasn't right, Link corrected. The boy before him was older than the child Link truly was, but younger than the age he woke up as. Only confusing himself, Link turned his attention back to the boy.

The boy spoke about the Sages, and the duty of the Hero of Time. With flowing, cryptic words, he painted a picture of duty and destiny, good triumphing over evil, and the legends of old. Link listened raptly, not completely understanding, but holding onto every word with an unfamiliar kind of desperation. When the boy finished, he told Link to leave for Kakariko to retrieve something that would help him.

With that last, enigmatic sentiment, the boy turned to leave without another word. Link stopped him.

"Wait," Link called, before frowning in alarm at his unusual, deep voice. The boy cleared his throat, snapping Link out of his shock. "Oh, um… I'm Link. Who are you?"

The boy watched Link in silence for a moment before stepping back.

"I am Sheik, of the Sheikah."

With that, Sheik dropped a Deku nut, disappearing in the blinding flash. Link stood staring at the spot Sheik disappeared from for a while before shaking himself and heading for the exit. He turned to Navi.

"Are you ready?" he asked the fairy. She nodded her consent, and the two stepped out into the strange but achingly familiar world they had left behind, beginning their long quest.

_Link didn't know it, but Sheik saved him that day. Once he left the Chamber of Sages, he was in a deep shock. Had he simply left the Temple of Time in this haze he woke up in, he would have found his enormous task even more difficult. Sheik, however, changed that. Sheik was a conundrum, an enigmatic mystery, and it awoke Link out of his stupor more than anything else possibly could have at that moment. Though neither knew it, Sheik was exactly what Link needed as he began his momentous journey._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Later, Sheik became a comfort._

Link's feet touched down gently, having just exited the Forest Temple. He stood, head hung, without moving. Navi fluttered around his head in concern. Weary, sore, and covered in small injuries, Link simply stood, staring at the ground.

That was how Sheik found him hours later.

The Sheikah approached silently, appearing beside Link from seemingly out of nowhere. Unlike the other times, the Hero didn't flinch, didn't stare at Sheik in awe and astonishment, didn't… smile.

That's what worried Sheik the most.

Still keeping his stoic mask in place, Sheik reached out, gripping Link's arm. The Hero turned to face him, eyes shining with a mix of childish confusion and an adult-like understanding. It was an unsteady balance of two entirely different things warring inside Link; the child he was and the man he had to be. The child, who didn't comprehend the reason for his own personal loss, and the man who knew that his own sacrifices were necessary. Finally, the child inside him won out.

"Why?" he asked, voice wavering.

Sheik didn't have to ask what Link was talking about; Zelda had warned him of the aftermath of the Temples, of Link having to lose an old friend. The Sheikah just shook his head.

"It is what must be done," he said, not knowing anything else to say.

"It isn't fair!" Link insisted childishly. Sheik stared at him a moment before nodding.

"It isn't fa-" Sheik's verbal agreement was cut off as Link stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug, seeking comfort. Sheik, being a Sheikah, was naturally unused to physical contact; even more so than most, having gone out of his way to avoid it for most of his life. Even so, he stood still stiffly, allowing Link to cling to him, offering warmth and security, even if only for a moment.

_These moments grew more and more frequent as Link saw the dark state of the world, conquered the Temples, and lost his treasured friends one by one. Sheik was always there, open to give comfort to the one soul who saw more darkness than anyone else in Hyrule._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sheik quickly became Link's closest confidant._

Growing up is always hard and confusing. Mentally growing seven years, from a child to an adult, in the span of only a few months was extremely difficult for Link. At the beginning, he was childish and clumsy, not really understanding the world. He eventually became prone to sudden fits of maturity before reverting back to his simple views.

By the time Link reached the Water Temple, he had reached his full mental maturity, gaining an adult-like comprehension and reasoning. However, he still never completely lost his childlike nature, always optimistic and open.

"Hey Sheik?" Link asked, swimming over to the island the Sheikah was perched on. After the Water Temple, Link had celebrated by downing a red potion and stripping to his underclothes before jumping into the newly refilled Lake Hylia. Sheik, choosing to stay until he was sure Link was not seriously injured, inside and out, (because if the Temples were anything, they were mentally taxing, though Link never let them bother him too much once he was back out in the sun and open wind), had watched Link swim joyously. At the Hero's call, however, Sheik looked down.

"Yes?"

"Am I childish?"

"Childish?" Sheik was taken aback by Link's question.

"In the Water Temple, there was a… shadow," Link began, hoisting himself out of the water to dry. "He looked just like me. I had to fight him. He said I was too much of a child to win."

"You did win, though," Sheik pointed out. Link shook his head.

"No, he didn't mean win against him. He meant… that I couldn't win against Ganondorf."

"I know you will," Sheik assured him. Link shot him a sad smile that did not fit on his face.

"Sometimes, it feels like I'm two different people. Sometimes, it's like nothing happened, and I'm still a ten-year-old. Other times, though, I feel older than Hyrule itself," Link admitted. "I just have to wonder if it would have been better for me to completely be an adult."

"I think… I think your childish side will help you win," Sheik said with conviction. "It's not you being childlike, but rather… pure, and innocent… that will let you defeat Ganondorf."

"Really?" Link asked, ducking his head.

"Yes. You posses those two important qualities that Ganondorf never had; purity, and a reason to fight, people to fight for."

"I think I'll be ok with just being me," Link said, glancing up at Sheik and shooting him a wide, bright smile.

_Sheik was always there to listen to Link. He let the Hero speak whatever was on his mind. When the circumstances called for it, Sheik always knew what to say and what advice to give._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sheik showed Link what it was like to be needed, by being someone who needed him._

Sheik's role was to guide the Hero of Time to the next Temple and then retreat.

What no one understood was that Link needed Sheik more than that; Link needed Sheik with him, needed contact and comfort. Link needed someone to be there for him constantly; he needed one constant to ground him to a world that was always changing around him.

Even more so, Link needed to be needed.

Eventually, Sheik found that he needed Link.

What started as a job-turned-friendship evolved into something more. Sheik found that he was no longer waiting outside the Temples to provide Link with the contact he craved and much as Sheik himself was craving the contact.

When Sheik offered to travel with Link from Lake Hylia to Kakariko, Link, though surprised, took up the offer gladly. They went on foot, enjoying the lack of monsters in the field; though Ganondorf's reign had infested Hyrule with all manner of evil beasts and spirits, Link's cleansing of the land had already begun to clear the monsters out.

That night, they camped out underneath the stars that were now visible due to the evil fog that covered the land beginning to disappear. Link started a fire as Sheik studied him, and the two sat in silence. Navi retired into Link's hat, bidding the two boys goodnight, leaving them to stare at the fire well into the night, neither wishing to break the peace that settled over them. Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, Link spoke.

"I'm glad you came with me, Sheik," Link said with a smile. "You usually leave after a Temple and meet me at the next one. This… this is a nice change of pace."

"I wanted to come, to spend time with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Link insisted. "It's nice."

"I like to be around you," Sheik admitted quietly. Link beamed.

"I'm glad you do, because I like to be around you too!"

_As they sat in companionable silence that night, both Link and Sheik came to their own, personal realizations. Link realized that it was nice to be wanted, and Sheik realized that he wouldn't rather be anywhere else than by Link's side._

XXXXXXXXXX

_The one time Link needed it, Sheik was the one to push him away, to push him forward._

Pain. That was what Sheik felt when he awoke. Opening his eyes to a sickeningly bright light, Sheik glanced around. He was in one of the houses of Kakariko, lying in a clean bed. Hot flashbacks ran through Sheik's head; arriving at Kakariko with Link, the spirit in the well breaking free, the town on fire, the _pain._

Sitting up and fighting back a wave of dizzying nausea, Sheik took inventory of his body. Possibly two or three of his ribs were cracked, he had hit his head, no doubt the cause of his blinding nausea, and the rest of his body was covered in bruises.

Standing, Sheik ignored his body's protests as he made his way to the door. Before he could reach it, the door swung open, revealing Link holding a roll of bandages and a bottle of potion. Link's face brightened when he saw Sheik.

"You're up!"

Walking in, Link deposited the medical supplies on the bed. When he turned to Sheik, he stopped, taking in the Sheikah's expression (Link had become adept at reading what little of Sheik's face he could see over the cowl).

"What's wrong, Sheik?"

"How many days have I been out?"

"Two."

"Are you injured?" Sheik asked.

"No," Link said, shaking his head.

"Then why are you still here?" Sheik demanded.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You should have already been in the Shadow Temple!" Sheik insisted. Link frowned.

"I just wanted you to be ok," he said, glancing down at his feet.

"The potion woman could have taken care of me! You needed to go to the Temple!" Sheik shouted. Link winced, but Sheik held his ground. "You have to go now, before it's too late."

"I didn't want it to be too late with you, Sheik. You scared me," Link admitted quietly. Sheik frowned, hating himself for what he was about to do, but knowing that Link had to clear the Temple before the spirit within struck again.

"Leave me, Hero," Link's shoulders drooped; Sheik hadn't referred to him as 'Hero' since they had met after the Forest Temple. "I will be fine under someone else's care; go take care of the Temple," Sheik's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Without another word, Link turned and walked back out the door. Sheik waited a moment before following him. He caught sight of a green tunic disappearing around the corner to the graveyard. Following, Sheik entered the graveyard as the last notes of the Nocturne of Shadow drift through the air. Link was standing above the graveyard, staring into the Temple's entrance. Uncertainly, Sheik called out to him.

"Link… be careful," his mouth said, while his eyes apologized, begging.

With a nod, Link flashed Sheik a bright smile before turning and entering the temple.

_The child in Link told Sheik he was already forgiven, while the adult said the reason behind his words were understood._

XXXXXXXXXX

_When Link had his mind set, Sheik was the one who let him have his way._

The aftermath of the Shadow Temple scared, no, terrified Sheik. Link reappeared over one week after entering the Temple. Sheik had stayed in Kakariko, healing and helping repair the fire damage, so he heard the shouts and was the first one back to the graveyard. Link kneeled there, weary beyond exhaustion, head hung low. At Sheik's footsteps, though, his head swung up, catching Sheik's eyes before he yanked the Sheikah down into a tight embrace. Sheik could feel Link shaking.

Sheik helped Link get to the potion-maker's house, avoiding the questioning stares of the townspeople. When they reached the house, Link's knees gave out. Sheik deposited him on the bed before turning to the potion woman. She was already preparing concoctions, measuring ingredients, and looking Link over. For the most part, Link's outer injuries were superficial; it would only take a red potion of two to clear them up.

Link's fatigue was a harder barrier to deal with. It seemed like he had gone the whole week in the Temple without sleep. Navi had nodded to that, with a muttered, "It was close enough," before settling herself down. Both boy and fairy slept for three days before awakening refreshed.

Link's mind, however, was the sole problem. Sheik could see that something horrible had happened; Link's eyes were dull, and he flinched at every sound. During the three days after Link had woken up, Sheik kept himself in constant contact with Link, whether is was simply a hand on his shoulder or a deep, reassuring hug. Sheik knew that Link appreciated it, even if he didn't say it out loud.

After those three days, Link decided to head for the Spirit Temple. The potion woman fretted, saying that he was not yet healed. Even Navi tried to talk him into staying in Kakariko to rest. When Link turned to Sheik, however, the Sheikah nodded, grabbing the supplies from Link and heading out the door.

"We'd better get a move on, then."

_Sheik knew better than to argue with Link. He was a man with a mission, and no one could stop him. Sheik just followed, offering his support when it was needed._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sheik was the one who looked out for Link's best interests._

The plan was simple, when it was put into Zelda's words. She would take Sheik's place, revealing to Link that she had been his guide, that she had been the one to form a bond of friendship with him. Sheik would fade into the background, returning to the remaining Sheikah tribes. He would be considered a hero, of course, to his people.

Everything would work out wonderful, according to the princess. Link would know that Zelda had been safe the whole time, and the two would share a bond like no other, ruling side-by-side over Hyrule. Zelda would get the boy she had fallen in love with at the age of twelve, Link would become the revered King, and Sheik would be free to return home.

Everybody would be happy.

Sheik knew it wouldn't work.

Zelda forgot to calculate one thing; Sheik had broken his role. He was more than a trustworthy guide to the Hero; he was a beloved friend. Sheik knew the inner and outer workings of the Hero, and Link did the same for him. Link had grown close to Sheik.

Link needed Sheik.

Sheik wasn't going to let Link down. After everything they had been through, he refused to let anyone spoil it. Sheik knew that Link needed him, not an illusion.

_For Link's sake, Sheik did something he had never done before, something no Sheikah did. He defied Princess Zelda's orders._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sheik became Link's own personal healer._

The final battle was over, but Sheik still had work to do. Though victorious, Link had come away with many scars, and not all of them were on the flesh. Link had lost many of his closest friends. He had seen countless innocents killed. Not to mention, going though the Temples were no easy task, for the body or the mind.

Once Link's body was healed, Sheik began to work on his mind.

Link's childishness was almost completely gone. Sheik worked it back, slowly but surely. He was always there when Link needed him. If Link wanted to talk, Sheik was the perfect listener. If Link wanted contact, Sheik would envelope him in tight hugs and soft caresses. If Link simply needed another presence near him, Sheik would come to his room, sitting in a chair quietly.

After time, Link began to get better. His eyes sparkled once again, and he had an air of innocence around him again. His body rebuilt itself, soothing away his aches, and his mind once again became a cheerful, sunny place.

_Sheik was Link's healer of both body and mind._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sheik had always been whatever Link needed him to be. He was there to hold Link in his darkest times, and laughed with him during the happiest. After Link's duty was finished, Sheik continued to be whatever Link needed him to be. He was the best friend, the most patient teacher, and, once everything settled down and there was time enough, Sheik became the most devoted lover. Whatever Link needed to be happy, Sheik made sure he was. Sheik was Link's everything._

_For the rest of their time, Sheik was Link's reason to live._

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did you think? Was it in character enough? I tried to show a different side of Link; there are lots of stories with him completely childish, or totally converted into an adult. I tried to make a balance, like I would imagine Link would be; he would have never grown out of his childhood, so it would have never quite left him, but he would be more of an adult after everything he went through. He won't be like that in all my stories… I don't think. XD Who knows?

I also hope Sheik wasn't too OOC. I wanted him a little more touchy-feely than most people write him as. I mean, he is human!

No offence by the Zelda thing. I don't hate her (even though she ends up being the bad guy in a lot of my fics). I actually like her. She'll be completely good in my next fic, I promise!

…Is is strange that this was the first time I've ever written the word 'lover'? For anything? Yeah, call me weird, but I realized that when I read back through this. XD

So, yeah, review please! I love getting feedback. Even if you just send a few words, it all makes me feel better!

Thanks a whole bunch for reading!

-Snow-


End file.
